Adore at Your Own Risk
by Archem
Summary: Logan is a complete jerk to James, but James would contend with any amount of unceasing insults just to be around him.
1. Willful Punching Bag

"What do you want, man? I'm getting ready to go play basketball," Logan said, as James entered his dorm room.

"Nothing. Just stopping by to say 'hi', I guess," James explained.

James took a seat on Logan's bed.

"You know what would be great? If you got a life," Logan commented.

James looked down a little bit. Some of Logan's comments really did sting, sometimes.

"Can I come play basketball with you?" James asked.

"Well, I'm gonna be playing basketball with my _friends_, so no, because you're not my friend."

Logan was mean to James literally every time he saw him. It had been that way ever since James arrived at Pacific Coast Academy. James wouldn't have put up with it for so long from anyone else. Normally, he would've just stopped speaking to Logan a long time ago, but Logan was just...gorgeous. James had never been so attracted to anyone in his life. The short, curly-haired boy was pure perfection, and his small frame just made him even more adorable.

"You look great today, Logan," James complimented.

"I'm just wearing basketball shorts and a sleeveless t-shirt, you idiot."

"Your little bicep muscles are so cute," said James.

"What did you just say?" Logan responded angrily.

He walked up to James, who was still sitting in his bed, and got in his face.

"Are you trying to be funny or something?" Logan asked.

"No, no, I didn't mean it like that. I meant it as a compliment."

Logan's face was so close to James' that their noses were almost touching.

"I may be small, but don't think I won't drop your ass," Logan threatened.

James was looking Logan's face over. He was just enjoying having his face so close, and imagined what it'd be like to kiss Logan. Logan was so perfect, in James' eyes.

"Logan, am I handsome?"

"What the fuck? I'm telling how I'll kick your ass and you're asking me if you're handsome? You're such a weirdo, man."

Logan backed off and went back to getting his things together for basketball.

"Logan..." James started.

He wanted to express to Logan, in some way, how attracted he was to him, but Logan was always so on edge when he was around James that it was difficult.

"Logan, why do you hate me?"

"I don't hate you, dude. We just don't need any new people in our group, then you come along, and everyone loves you. It's just annoying. You're annoying."

"You yell at me and insult me until I feel like a piece of human garbage, but I still like you."

"And I still don't like you. Sorry."

"Logan, you're so perfect."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"You're so beautiful, and cute, and your hair is cute."

"So you're gay? That's fine, man, but I'm not. Actually explains a lot about why you keep coming around here, even though I've made it pretty clear that we're not friends."

"I mean, I don't think I'm gay. I still like girls, a lot, but all I see is cuteness, when I look at you."

"Ugh. What is with the 'cute' stuff? Guys don't like to be called 'cute'."

"I know you'd never kiss me, but can I have a hug?" pleaded James.

"No."

"Please, Logan?"

"No."

"Logan I masturbate to you _every_ night. Can you imagine how happy it'd make me just to hug you? I know you act like you're cold-hearted, but I also know you're a human being, with feelings, so please just make me a little happy, since I'll never get to kiss you."

"Oh my god. Jesus Christ. Fine. You're so pathetic."

Logan quickly walked over to James, who was still sitting, bent down, and hugged him. The hug lasted for several seconds, which was longer than Logan preferred.

"Alright, that's enough," stated Logan, before pulling away from the hug.

"Now I'm horny," James said bluntly.

"Don't care," Logan replied.

"Have you ever wondered what it's like to be with another boy, intimately?" James asked.

"I've never even done anything with a _girl_, and I'm pretty sure you haven't either, so your question seems dumb."

"That's not what I asked, though."

"Sure I've wondered. Most guys have, but that's just natural curiosity. What's your point?"

"I'll be like your test subject, if you want. Like, you can touch my penis, if you want, just to see what it's like."

"Goodbye."


	2. Pitiable

"Are you literally a stalker?" Logan asked.

"I just wanna watch," James responded.

Logan was walking to the school's outdoor basketball court and James had decided to tag along.

"So I tell you that you can't play basketball with me and you settle for watching me play basketball? That is truly sad."

James suddenly took away the gym bag Logan was carrying.

"Hey! What are you doing? Why'd you take my bag?"

"I'm gonna carry it for you."

"It's not even heavy, dude."

"Well, you're pretty small, so I'll still carry it for you."

"I told you I don't like when you say stuff like that."

"And I told you that I find your size adorable."

"And I told _you_ that I don't like when you say stuff like _that_ either. Whatever. Carry my stuff, idiot. I have a butler at home, so you can be my school butler."

"Really?"

"No, because you'd just use it as an excuse to follow me everywhere. Why would you _want_ to be my butler? You're sick, dude."

"Honestly, you're worth it."

Logan was disgusted with himself because he could feel himself blushing a tad, although, thankfully, not noticeably so.

Once they reached the court, Michael and a few other guys were waiting to play with Logan. James took a seat on an adjacent bench. Michael noticed James and waved nicely. James smiled and waved back. He'd been taking such an emotional beatdown from Logan that day that he almost forgot people could be nice. James acted as a sort of water boy for Logan throughout the game, handing Logan his water bottle whenever he needed it and refilling it at the nearby water fountain when need be. By the end of the game, James had become accustomed to assisting Logan, and was enjoying being around him, even in the form of a helper.

"Alright, let's go, water boy," said a sweaty Logan after the game had ended.

"Yes, sir," James responded sarcastically and zipped up Logan's gym bag.

After they'd reached Logan's dorm room, James placed the gym bag on Logan's desk.

"I'm gonna hop in the shower," Logan announced.

"Can I...help, with that?" James attempted to tread lightly, in fear of a verbal thrashing.

"As sure as I am that you'd loved to wash me up, I'm gonna pass on that, but you can...watch, I guess."

"Wow, really?"

"Don't make me change my mind. I'll just reference that fact that guys on sports teams see each other shower all the time, to make this seem less weird."

"Hey, whatever you've gotta think of to allow me to watch you shower is fine by me."

"Consider this me being 'nice', since you were pathetic enough to be my little helper, today."

James followed Logan to the school showers. He enjoyed watching Logan undress. Watching the process of undressing was somehow almost as erotic as actually seeing the naked body. Logan's body was perfect. Toned in just the right way, with very subtle indications of abdominal muscles.

"Jesus," said Logan.

"What?" James said, then he noticed the tent that his erection was making in his pants. "Oh. My bad."

"I guess, what did I expect?" Logan rationalized.


End file.
